The present invention relates to formation of a decorative surface of a three-dimensional structure and more particularly to a method of adhering a desired decorative paper or sheet on a box-like article such as a cardboard box, wood or metal box or box-like cubic articles. The present invention provides an accurate positioning of the box-like articles on the decorative sheet for succeeding adhering process.
Conventionally, when a decorative sheet is adhered to a surface of a cubic article such as a cardboard box or tube, an adhesive agent is coated entirely on a back surface of a decorative paper by spread coating technique, followed by sticking in a preliminary way a release paper on the adhesive agent layer. In use, the release paper is stripped off from the layer of adhesive agent and then the cubic article is accurately positioned on a predetermined position by a visual judgement so that the decorative paper is entirely adhered to the entire surface of the cubic article.
However, in the conventional method in which the release paper is entirely peeled off from the adhesive layer, it is rather difficult to position the cardboard cubic article in on an accurate position. If the cubic article is once placed on the adhesive surface inaccurately, it is quite difficult to correct the position. If the cubic article erroneously adhered to the adhesive layer of the decorative paper is forcibly peeled off from it, some of the fibers of cardboard are left on the adhesive layer, with the result that the portions where the fibers are left are not available for adhesion. Accordingly, the conventional method requires substantial experience and difficulty.